english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Philece Sampler
Philece P. Sampler (born September 1, 1956) is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Grown Up! (2004) - Francine Garcia (ep14) *Disney Goldie & Bear (2015-2016) - Granny *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Father of the Pride (2004) - Additional Voices *Invader Zim (2001) - Germ Woman (ep4), Scientist#4 (ep4), Tiny Germ Voice (ep4) *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1998) - Emma (ep87) *The Angry Beavers (1997) - Girl (ep4), Mother (ep4) *The Incredible Hulk (1996-1997) - Betty Ross (eps9-21), Reporter (ep18) *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Toph Beifong, Vendor (ep41), Woman (ep41) *We Bare Bears (2016) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Chaperone (ep14), Ms. Mendeleiev, Sabine Cheng *The Return of Dogtanian (????) - Woman (ep19) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Babes in Toyland (1997) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Taeko Minazuki, Clothes Store Worker (ep16) *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ (2004) - Taeko Minazuki, Tina's Mom (ep12) *Arc the Lad (2001) - Robby (ep19) *Blue Exorcist (2012) - Shiemi's Grandmother (ep4), Young Ryuji Suguro (ep5) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Teacher (ep21), Additional Voices *DinoZaurs (2000) - Rena *ERASED (2016) - Airi's Mother (ep6) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Tiptory *Fafner (2005-2006) - Kiyomi Kaname, Ikumi Nishio *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Tomoko Nomura, Chikako Shirai (eps9-11, 29-39), Female Student B (ep25), Hidemi Ohta, Koji's Mom (ep29), Miki Wakamatsu (ep28), Miyabi's Mother, Mother (ep13), Ryoko Uchiyamada (ep24) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Taro *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Haré *Hyouka (2017) - Female Teacher (ep1) *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Mataro Mankanshoku *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Love Hina (2002) - Tsuruko Aoyama (ep25) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2002) - Student (ep2) *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Assistant Principal, Girl Student 1 (ep55), Girl Student B (ep54), Hostess (ep53), Kei's Mother (ep64) *Mob Psycho 100 (2016) - Female Student C (ep2), Shigeo's Mother *Monster (2010) - Elderly Woman (eps68-69), Young Johann Liebert (ep65) *MØUSE (2004) - Additional Voices *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Elizabeth, Female Student B (ep9), Old Woman (ep15), Woman (ep7), Additional Voices *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Futaba Mashita, News Anchor (ep13) *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Madoka Mitsurugi (ep2) *Tokkō (2007) - Sakura Rokujo *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Director (ep15), Housewife (ep15), Kanno (ep8), Miyu's Mother, Yoko (ep11), Yui-Li's Mother (ep16) *Vandread (2002) - Barnette Orangello *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Barnette Orangello *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Jerusha, Juliet (ep17) *X (2002-2003) - Yuzuriha Nekoi, Answering Machine (ep9), Seiichiro's Chief (ep1), Tokiko Magami *Zatch Bell! (2005-2006) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon (2005) - Cody Hida, Boy with Kuramon, Mimi Tachikawa, Woman 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Letter to Momo (2014) - Sae Sadahama *Air Bound (2017) - Additional Voices *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Cody Hida, Matt's Grandma, Mimi Tachikawa *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Mimi Tachikawa *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2016) - Mimi Tachikawa, Female Student *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Lorna Endo *Pom Poko (2005) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *éX-Driver (2002) - Lorna Endo *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Haré *X: An Omen (2002) - Yuzuriha Nekoi Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Mr. Brooks (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999) - Additional Voices *What Lies Beneath (2000) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Arcanum: Of Steamworks & Magick Obscura (2001) - Z'an Al'urin *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Sophia *Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Queen Freesa, Wisp *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Additional Voices *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Additional Voices *Arcania: Gothic 4 (2010) - Additional Voices *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2009) - Taokaka *BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger: Portable (2010) - Taokaka, Village Elder *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Taokaka *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Taokaka *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2010) - Taokaka *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2012) - Taokaka, Village Elder *BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2011) - Taokaka *Blue Dragon (2007) - Child, Devour Village Old Woman, Female Villager *Castlevania: Judgment (2008) - Maria Renard *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Ren *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Female Custom Voice#9 *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Ren *Outcry (2008) - Housekeeper *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Councilwoman, Pellegri Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (88) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (61) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2017. Category:American Voice Actors